


Missing Pieces

by rubywings91



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Set at some point after Reality Trip, Vlad Spying on Danny, Vlad Spying on the Fentons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywings91/pseuds/rubywings91
Summary: Vlad finds out that Danny has been up to things that he doesn't know about, despite putting so much effort into spying on him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another old one shot I found, mainly focused on Vlad. He finds pieces of the Reality Gauntlet in the Fenton's back yard. These are just some thoughts he had upon finding them. I forgot about it completely but here it is.

Vlad liked to ensure that he made sure he knew everything he could about the people around him. Knowledge was power. So, he kept an eye on everything that was going on with the people whom he was interested in.

He had especially made sure the case was true with the Fentons. Jasmine because she had proven dangerous if left unmonitored. Jack, the old 'friend' he hated. Maddie, the Love of his life. And Daniel.

Daniel, as the boy would either join him as the son he never had or be the donor of the DNA needed for his replacement. So, Vlad did everything he could, spying through planting gear at home and scanners in Valerie's Ghost hunting gear. Getting a hold of everything from cell phone usage to grades. Keeping track of whom he ticked off in the ghost zone and out. What powers he was developing. He knew everything there was to know about the boy.

The main exception was, of course, the specifics of his own hybridization imbuing accident but judging from the way the child's strength grew, he was willing to bet that it was a far more severe exposure than Vlad's own, despite not seeming to suffer the negative side effects he had. Of course, that probably had something to do with the diet cola…how did he even find that out anyway?

That was one of an ever increasing number of mysteries that seemed to be surrounding the boy.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that he wasn't as knowledgeable about Daniel as he thought. His first warning was that…thing the child used to destroy his lab the first time he'd tried to get the boys mid morph sample. Whatever that attack was, Daniel had clearly known what he was doing. He had used it before.

Yet, if the boy was so familiar with it, how come he'd never heard about it. The attack was unique to him, as far as Vlad could tell. If he used that attack on a ghost, the news of the move would have spread across the Ghost Zone overnight. He would have heard something. If humans had seen it, news outlets would have been all over it, The GiW might have even received extra funding after such a display. But no, not a peep about…whatever that was.

Then there was Daniel's reaction to his stealing the infimap. He spoke as someone whom had been in a position of power and been forced to learn the responsibilities that came with it the hard way.

Vlad knew from personal experience because he'd had to learn the hard way, himself, overdoing things on occasion with horrendous results. It was more common in his earlier years, of course.

And now there was this. He looked at the bits of what looked like scrap metal with shattered bits of gem shards mixed in. The only thing to betray it's significance was the energy reading coming of the multicolored shards and a surviving bit of metal shaped to hold a thumb. The shattered, charred, melted remains had been found scattered around the Fentons house.

If Vlad hadn't accidentally hit the button which activated ectoenergy scanner at the right moment, he would have never even known to make the search.

He sat in front of the pieces he had worked so tirelessly to collect. Even ruined beyond use, he was in awe at the remains of the object that had fallen into his possession…the Reality Gauntlet. He was sure it was.

And it had been scattered around the Fenton's front lawn, blown apart, probably by a powerful ectoblast.

It hadn't been destroyed very long. When he'd sent out robots to retrieve the parts, they still shined in the sun, yet to suffer any weathering or erosion beyond their initial destruction.

"Clearly Daniel, you are getting involved in much bigger things than I could have ever suspected." An artifact with the power to control all reality, ruined before he even knew it existed. He was torn between envy at the thought that the boy had it and fury that he'd destroyed it. Vlad couldn't stop himself from wondering if the boy had known what it was capable of? Had it been used against him? Did he wield this ultimate power over everything himself before ultimately destroying it?

Vlad would know before he was through, along with the other odds and ends that Daniel was hiding. If the boy had any other powerful secrets, Vlad would find them. He was not going to let a moody adolescent with a hero complex get the better of him.

It was time to start digging.


End file.
